Wrath of Shaw
by 007chuck
Summary: Shaw is wanting revange.  pleas be nice i will keep this one going to the end
1. Chapter 1

The President looked over the city of Paris. It was a mess buildings were in pieces.

A beam impacted the Eiffel tower ripping the iconci tower in to two

The only thing that had not been destroyed was

A admiral walked in to the office as another set of explosions went of around the building.

"President the 5th and 6th fleets have been destroyed. Sir I recommend you take this weapon to defend your self"

The President looked at the Admiral he took out a pocket watch that began to ring a dull tone.

The Admiral looked at him "sir does that mean something?"

"Yes it most definitely does Admiral it is time to surrender." the president said with a soft sorrowful tone. "but sir we can still fight" the admiral protested.

"The bombardment of earth can not go on and our last hope has been taken away I think we should surrender is the last hope to save lives." the president said that as he clicked a button on his control panel on the desk.

Attacking ships this is the president of earth I wish to discus terms of earth surrender" said the president of earth.

The man looked as he heard a familiar sound.

A tall dark haired man appeared in the plush but slightly battered office.

"You wish to surrender?" said the dark haird man how showed little emotion or interest.

Yes we do, what are your terms? Said the prsident with a soft tone.

"Your command codes for what is left of your forces and planter command codes." said the tall man who has a small smile on his face.

The president of earth nodded. "Computer transfer all tactical command codes to this pad authorization delta 51138"

the man took the pad and smiled.

"Thank you before I official except your surrender there is one more thing." said the dark suited man with a manic smile.

The man clicked a button on a curricular black device with green text.

The president turned to face the window as he saw a bolt of energy impact the ground.

"but we surrendered you mad man" said the president with anger. The president turned around to see the man disaper in to thin air.

"what have I done?" said the president in a mournful tone.

That was the last thing he thoght as the explosion of the windows and disintegration of the hole building began and ended just as quickly.

The dark haired man apeard on the command deck of one of the ships that was surrounding the planet.

The man smiled as he saw the view of the planet and saw that France had been turned in to molten slag.

The man turned to the view screen and spoke in a clear voice."Get me the command ship"

The screen was replaced by the image of a dinosaur looking being with a small horns Down the centre of his forehead

" my end of the deal is complete now I leave you with Earth" said the dark haird man with a sick smile.

" I wanted a intact earth not 99 percent of it" said the man on the view screen.

The man with the dark hair smiled "I apologise for that but if you double cross me that will be your last mistake"

The beast on the view screen chuckled "You are one of a kind Daniel Shaw go and defeat your foes in the past. Victory is life Shaw."

Shaw smiled and looked at the view screen.

The CIA will rule the day they took my wife.

Shaw looked at earth "The Bartowski family tree requires some severe pruning.

"Set course of the dimensional gate maximum speed."

The ship engaged it's main drive and warped out of existance.

Meanwhile on one of the last ship's of the earth space forces was following Shaw's command ship.

"Captain why don't we just attack taking out this ship and our main problem." said the Lieutenant at the controls of the ship.

The Capitan looked up from his pad which contained this orders. He spoke calmly to the Lieutenant knowing how he felt exactly "I wish we could Lieutenant but that would just destroy one ship and there tactical advantage but it would leave our fleet in ruins with no way to defeat a occupying force." "sorry sir I just fell like we should have done something more" said the Lieutenant with a glum tone.

"Just keep that ship in sight and then we will do something that should make you and me fell better"

"Yes sir" The Lieutenant responded,

Shaw's command ship came out of it's faster than light travel and slowed as it entered a asteroid filed.

"Activate the beacons" Shaw said with a soft tone to his second in command.

Yes sir. A man with a odd uniform said with a regimental tone of voice.

A few thousand meters in front of shaws command ship asteroids started to move.

They formed a hexagon shape twice the size of Shaw'a command ship.

On the earth craft the captain looked stunned.

Science scan the exact frequency of the next pulse sent out by that ship.

"Yes sir" the science officer said.

Armoury have you the torpedo with the spacial warhead ready.

"Yes sir." the armourer said over the comm link,

the command ship began to move towards the beckons and fired a beam of energy in to each of them.

The asteroids began to glow and a small portal appeared in the middle of the formation of asteroids.

The Science officer shouted "got it 4.55 megahertz"

"Excellent prepare to drop the cloak and head for the asteroids.

"Red alert shields up as soon as we drop the cloak"

"yes sir"

Shaw looked as the portal to his revenge slowly opened.

"Sir there is a ship decloking" said one of the deck officers.

Shaw looked as a small ship as it fired at the portal and then at the asteroids.

"Fire on that ship now". Shouted Shaw

He was determined that no one would come between him and his revenge.

The small ship fired a volley of energy bolts at the asteroid which began to disintegrate.

The ship then turned and fired on Shaw's command ship.

Volly after volly impacted Shaws ship causing little to no damage.

Shaw looked at that small ship that had hamperd his plans for revangg.

"destroy that ship NOW" Shaw shouted leting his emotions over power him.

The command ship fired three bolts and the ship was destroyed.

Shaw looked at the smouldering wreckage of the Earth ship.

"How long before we can recreate the portal one more."

"4 days sir" the commander said softly hoping not to anger his commanding officer more.

Shaw smashed his hand down on the chair.

Ok so I hope this does not confuse you or boar you but it will get better.

There are clues to what Universe I am melding chuck with but I do not want to say yet I am being mean


	2. Chapter 2 Logic ages well

The Wrath of Shaw

Chapter 2 "logic ages well"

Chuck smiled "wow that is one hell of a ship."

Morgan smiled and put a hand on Chuck's shoulder "yes I think kirk would be proud of her"

Sarah walked closer to the ship. "hmm I know I am a novice but why is part of the buy more suddenly got a Gray box with the word Galileo written on it with toilet paper tubes stuck to the bottom.

"Chuck you know I love your girlfriend but can you keep her away from my master work before I go all Gorn on her" Morgan said with a soft but menacing voice.

"yes captain" said chuck with a smile.

As Sarah and chuck walked out Morgan shouted "no Chuck you are the captain think of me more as Commander Riker"

chuck threw up a live long and prosper with his fingers.

"Sarah you would tell me if I am losing my hair" Chuck said as they walked out.

She kissed chuck and ran her fingers through his hair . "Every strand accounted for by my hands but I must say you still have a bit of pastramiy in your theeth"

Chuck smiled "would you mind trying to get that I just fell so much like I have the Pon Far when I am with you I can not think straight.

Sarah looked at Chuck "Ok now I do not know how you manage to do this all the time but just two words make the hole sentence complete and utter gibberish"

Chuck looked at her with a serious expression "What two words my little Trimble"

"you are getting worse" Sarah said with a tone of when will this ever end and then took out her Iphone.

"What are you doing my lovable fluffy Targ"

"Ah got it now I might be able to undersand what you are saying targ targ."

Sarah looked at her I phone then looked at Chuck "you littl" then she looked down at her iphone again and pressed it a few times "wait hang on pita k that is it. Chuck you pita k how dare you refer to me as a fluffy targ that is a insult in klingoon and English" said a playful yet still angry Sarah.

Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled "ok but you will forgive me for the insult because I fell like I am going through the PON far when you wear that top" Chuck said smirking like a cat how got the cream. Sarah looked at her iphone "seven years my arse" Sarah pointed at chuck "you car now".

Sarah looked at chuck "you better be as good as this as you should be"

1 hour later.

Sarah was looking up at the celing of chucks bed room.

"May the force be with me wow that was good" Sarah said still in a state after what chuck had just done.

Chuck looked at her "You have got to be god dam kidding me.?"

Sarah could not respond because Chuck's phone went off.

We will talk about what a insult that was after I take this call.

Chuck looked puzzled. "hi Morgan what is up little buddy."

"Chuck I know it is your time off but I think you can do this and you will like it" Morgan said with a happy jolly tone.

"oh and bring your autograph book you will need it and a good camera" Morgan said with a smooth tone.

25 minuets later Sarah parked up outside the address with chuck in the passanger seat.

"you really are to good to Morgan, Chuck this is your day off" Sarah said with a wining tone.

Chuck smiled "he asked me to bring this" chuck opened up his autograph book with such grates as Stan Lee and Lessli Nileson. "Morgan said that I shuld bring this and that it would be a 5 minuet job nothing more". Sarah was still in a dreadful mood "ok but make it quick"

"thanks honey" said chuck kissing her on the cheek.

He got out of her car and walked to the door of the nice house.

And rang the door bell.

A man came to the door. Mr _Leonard Nimoy._

_"Ah you must be Chuck Morgan said he was sending his best come in"_

_"Who is that in the car?" Leonard said as Chuck entered the house._

_"oh she is my girlfriend" Chuck replied._

_" well tell her to come in" Leonard said with a hint of a smile._

_Sarah smiled as chuck walked back "did you forget something Chuck?"_

_"He would like you to come in." Chuck said with a smile on his face like the world had finnaly given him a clone of Sarah._

_Leonard smiled "come in my dear"_

_Sarah smiled "Thank you for letting me in I will try not to get in the way"_

_Chuck smiled "So what is the problem you are having sir"_

_"Well it is my camera for some reason I can not read any of the memory cards"_

_Chuck could not help but smile "lets see your station" chuck said warmly._

_Lenord walked them to the computer then he started shaking his head "Did you say that on purpose Chuck?"_

_Chuck sat down at the computer and smiled "Sorry Mr Nimoy I could not help myself I promise that will not happen any more."_

_Sarah looked confused "not a star trek fan I see" Nimoy said with a faint smile._

_Sarah smiled "I am sorry if I do not recognise you I am just not a treky"_

_Nimoy laughed "My dear it is refreshing and they like to be called Trekers"_

_Sarah smiled. _

_"Would you like some Coffee?" Nimoy said curiously._

_"Only if you are making it" Sarah said as she sat down on the sofa._

_A faint whistle could be heard in another room._

_"logic dictates from that sound that I am" Lenord said looking over to Chuck how tried not to chuckle but could not help it._

_Lenord smiled "Would you like some Chuck"_

_"oh pleas and sorry about that" Chuck said a little embarrassed._

_Sarah lookd more confused than ever "do not worry Nerd humour you will get it soon miss _

_Sarah smiled "Walker. Sarah Walker and I am sorry but I never will"_

_Lenord went to get the coffe._

_He pawed the water in to the coffee pot._

_He then took out a small device and clicked a drop of liquid in to the Coffee._

_He then took it to the room were the computer was._

_"So I think I have found the problem it should be a simple fix"_

_Lenord put the pot down and offerd Sarah a cup._

_"thank you oh hang on I recognise you now you are in the Fring" sarah said with a sence of wounder._

_"oh does Chuck make you watch the Fring Sarah?" Leonard asked as he put a coffee cup for Chuck._

_"no I watch it with him after he has to watch Glee sought of his gift for not tutting throgh Glee." Sarah said with a smile._

_Chuck smiled and turned away from the computer and drank some coffe._

_Lenord smiled as he saw chuck get out a old book._

_"Can I take a look how you have got?"_

_Chuck smiled and gave lenord the autoghah book_

_Lenord looked through "oh you have got some good names in this"_

_"I also fixed something for every one of them." Chuck said with a scene of pride._

_Lenord took out a pen "Chuck you are the second most logical man I know lenord Nimoy."_

_Chuck smiled and finished his coffee "Thank you sir and I think the problem is now fixed."_

_Chuck put a card in to the Camera and looked at a picter of a rose in black and white._

_Then he plugged the camra in to the computer_

_The picture of the rose came up in all its glory._

_"hmm well even the great man himself would be impressed I would say" Lenord said with a warm happy tone._

_Chuck had one of his thousand megawatt smiles on._

_Sarah looked at Lenord "um who is the great man himself if you do not mind answering a stupid question for a second?" Sarah said still as confused as ever._

_Lenord smiled "The great man I speak of is my alter ego as it were MR Spock."_

_"Thank you Chuck for fixing it so quickly I hate it when I have to wait to look at my photos."_

_"oh that was no problem at all sir I was happy to help you." Chuck said packing his things away."_

_"oh on the contery it was fantastic not having my computer taken away just to fix this small falt"_

_"give me one moment will you"_

_"Naturally" Chuck said and waited wile Lenord set up the camera to take a group photo. _

_"say Spock" Lenord said as they all said Spock_

_they had a picture of the three of them next to each other with all of them sporting the Vulcan salute._

_The printer weered in to life. "Can you believe it I can set it up to print wireless but not see the pics oh well logic does fail my some times." Lenord said as he handed Chuck and Sarah each a copy of the photo._

_"now promise me two thing chuck"_

_"for you anything sir"_

_"one treat your lovely girlfriend to something nice and two teach her about Star Trek but do not boar her to death."_

_"You have my word Lenord that I will do that"_

_"Well then all I have to say now is it was lovely to meet you both and thank you for fixing it so quickly Chuck." Lenord said as he walked them to the door._

_They walked a few feet as he closed the door then he opens it once more_

_"oh and I forgot may you both Live long and Prosper"._

_Sarah smiles "thanks"_

_Chuck smirks like a man how could die happy "Same to you sir"_

_Chuck and Sarah get in the car and drove away._

_"ah what a nice man so he played Spock then." Sarah said warmly._

_"Yes Sarah he is a nice man but I have to say you are wrong he is the one and only Spock."_

_Sarah smiled "Well I do believe that Spock told you to treat me to something nice so what do you have up your sleeve"_

_Chuck smiled "well I think there is a nice tea house a few blocks from here and how about I treat you to some cloths shoping"_

_"That sounds lovely darling" Sarah said with a smile and kissed Chucks free hand._

_Chuck thought about today "I got to meet one of my all time favourite actors and I get to oggale my girlfriend trying on cloths how could this day get any better?"_

_back at Lenord's house he walked back in to the room were he had his computer and went to a book shelf._

_He took out a book and took out a combadge he tapped it "This is logical man to space race"_

_a disembody voice replied "go ahead logical man"_

_"The King and Queen have been tagged over and out"_

_in the next chapter drinking games and Jeff and lester think they can win or can they?_

_Yes I know why in the name of god are Jeff and Lester in this well it will come clear I hope..._

_ps I am still working this out as I go so umm expect odd things_


End file.
